


Day 333 - It's Alive!!!

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [333]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Molly, Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slash, The Gang - Freeform, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It started just like another day at the office.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 333 - It's Alive!!!

It started just like another day at the office. If those existed at all.

The usual suspects were standing in the morgue, a dead man in front of them on a slab.

“He died at a barbecue. Seemed to choke and fell over. No signs of trauma.”

“Why am I here?”

John kicked his shin. Sherlock huffed.

“Why are John and I here?”

“He didn’t choke.”

Sherlock’s whole posture changed from indifferent to intrigued and he leaned over the body enthusiastically. No one even blinked when he sniffed the body thoroughly, that was one of his standard procedures. John was always ready to step in should he decide _licking_ was a necessary addendum though.

Sherlock poked the body in the ribs (John was pretty sure this served no purpose at all) and the dead man used that moment to draw a rasping breath and sit up.

John cursed, Lestrade screamed, Sherlock stared. Molly though? Molly grabbed a metal tray and slammed it over the man’s head, knocking him out cold again.

If Lestrade hadn’t already been in love with her, that would've been the moment that he fell.

The next time they met in the morgue – although they all knew that the possibility of another not-so-dead body was relatively slim – until Molly made the first cut, they all held their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'garden'.


End file.
